All The Lonely People
by smeckiblueeyedlover
Summary: Akito's best friend, the panther, is deathly ill, after some persuasion she is ot live with shigure, hatorixshigure, shigurexayame, AkitoxOC, and much more. Rated for later chapters.
1. All The Lonley People

All the lonely people...

Regarded as his _Pet_ She was always alone. Everyone was afraid...always catious... only he... only her best and only friend... was there for her... Standing in the main house, was the panther... Noone really understood her, she never talked to anyone but akito... He wasn't afraid of her... He wasn't like the others. They turned her heart cold like his had become... because she had fallen in love... with him... they hated her... Here is how this started up... from the beginning...

Giggleing as a small white bird cuddles up to her a little three year old girl sat in the window of the 4 year old gods room. He just lay on his bed, recovoring from his latest asthma attack. The young girl with ice blue eyes had gotten haoti just in time to help him. Then she was told to play in the corner. As she hed passed the time one of akito's birds had come to play with her. The birds pure white feathers clashed with her ebony locks and yet her skin was just the same color.

"Aki-san birdie is tickleing me."

The boy just smiled a soft happy smile, one he was sure never to show anyone else but her. his dark eyes followed the girl with amusement as she was mercilessly tickled by the little bird. It was hard not to like the new girl, she just came a week ago and already she has proved more usefull than most of the people here.

"Akito..."

"Yes Miss. Tomo?"

"Were friends right?..."

"Huh?..."

This took him by suprize... a ... friend... That sounded so nice to think... maybe... His life... wouldn't be so... retched... with at least one... friend... Just one person to listen and confide in.So he say'd words that had never been ment to pass his lips...

"Yes Miss.Tomo, I am your friend..."

"Oh thats wonderful akito-kun! And akito..."

"Yes? What is it miss.tomo?"

" Are we best friends, like the kinds we were read to about?"

The girl looked at him with hope filled blue eyes. He smiled widely, nodding quickly, he motioned for her to come over to his bedside, for he was too weak to get up just yet.

"Yes miss.tomo... we will be best friends, forever, you will never betray me right?"

"Of course I won't betray my first best friend! not ever akito-san!"

"Good, now go play with the birds some more miss.tomo, im quite tired.""Yes akito, good night best friend."

So she went off to play some more, her mood was still happy and she seemed too happy about this. But thats that... now lets fast forward... to age 13...

Thank you all for reading Please comment, I don't mind flames, I learn from them. Anyways Just so you know heres a description and some information on This new girl Tomo sohma

Name: Tomo Sohma

Age:varies in the chapters, she's always a year younger than akito.

Info on her animal: The panther was at the banquet that day. She was in the gods shadow. unseen by the other animals because of her dark fur.

Nicknames: Akito's pet(by most of the other zodiacs), Tomo-chan(Kisa, kagura, and yuki), Miss tomo(akito&hatori), Miss. Sohma(school and tohru,Uo, and Hana), Kitten(shigure&Ayame), and Tomo-kun(akito).

Birthday:November 28

Eyes:Icy Blue

Hair:Ebony black

Skin: Almost scary pale, Frail build as a child till shes 14, then she starts to do more work makeing ehr build alittl more firm and in shape. She has no freckles yet one birthark on the back of ehr right calf muscle.

Outfits:She always wears a kimono when she's at the main house:IMGhttp/img484.imageshack.us/img484/244/doll16ep.png/IMG

Then when she turns 17 shigure buys her a red dress:IMGhttp/img293.imageshack.us/img293/6086/doll1wn.png/IMG

Through out her teens at school she wears this uniform:IMGhttp/img472.imageshack.us/img472/2294/doll6op.png/IMG

And when she's working anywhere she wears a purple maids uniform:IMGhttp/img472.imageshack.us/img472/2915/doll14jf.png/IMG

Last She wears a normal blouse and shorts when in normal clothes:IMGhttp/img479.imageshack.us/img479/3003/doll21tv.png/IMG


	2. Where do they all come from?

All the Lonely People...

"Akito, you just cant leave her in your room forever, the girl needs to interact with others! And she needs to eat more! a cup of rice at lunch won't keep her any more healthy, Akito the girl could die!"

"Tomo is perfectly fine! she just has a cold hatori, Now let me do what I want! I mean I know whats good for her! She'll recovor, and she does not need to talk to anyone! ask her yourself! she wants to talk only to me!"

Hatori sighed and glared at him. Tomo Sohma the panther of the zodiac had been ill for years now, she Eats a cup of rice once everyday and water that it all. Ebony hair had become very soft and pretty and ehr skin was so pale she looked like a ghost. Her blue eyes got so distant it was sad. But akito was always there for ehr and she was there for him, no matter how tired she got she still did any favor he asked. This led to her transforming all the time.

"Akito... You really think this will help her? not doing anything... Please akito, you must do soemthing!"

"No hatori, she's perfectly fine on her own. Now go away!"

Hatori saw anger growing in the young boys eyes so he bowed and left. Hatori knew akito was overly protective of tomo but this was too much. Shakeing his head hatori went to his room. Sitting down and calling shigure's house. After three rings the phone was answerd by noone but the dog himself.

"Hello? Shigure sohma here how may I help you?

"Hello shigure, this is hatori, im calling you on very grave buisness, would you mind coming over..."

"Haa-san! h ofcourse not. I'll be right over!"

Hatori sighed, looking at the phone a few minutes after shigure hung up... The dragon was starting to feel like that was the wrong thing to do... Tomo was shigure's neice and he loved ehr very much. Even worse only hatori and akito knew about her failing health, so this may make everything worse... thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. then shigure let himself in. He looked at the mess hatori looked like and he knew it was worse then he had foreshadowed.

"Shigure, somehting horrible is going on... And I called you because I can't handle this alone... Shigure, Tomo's fallen deathly ill... and akito won't let her heal... she needs to be around society, she needs to eat more than one rice bowl a day. He thinks he knows whats best for her, and he doesn't. Shigure I don't know what to do..."

"..." "Tomo... My neice tomo... Oh hatori why didn't you tell anyone! I mean how bad is she? Why is she eating so little. Hatori will she die?"

Hatori frowned, looking at the dog with sad lost eyes... Shigure quieted... he's never seen hatori like this... never... Standing up he went over to hatori, takeing a space next to him and hugging him close.

"Oh haa-san, it'll be alright, I'll talk to akito about this, he'll understand, you just rest alright... No pressure got that, we dont need a sick docter."

Shigure began to joke and that made hatori lighten up abit and he leaned into the dog. Normally hatori was cruel and he kept shigure in place... but it was nice to know that shigure was there for him... 5 days later... to be contuned in next chapter.

!

Thanks for reading PLease comment and i'll love you Next chapter up in secondsD

oh an di dont own anyone exept tomo


	3. All the lonely People

All th lonely people..

"Miss. Tomo-chan, How are you feeling today?"

The panther looked weakly up, seeing akito she sits up, wavering as her head feels light and she becomes dizzy. Falling back onto the bed with a thud she says nothing, too weak to make a sound.

"..."

Akito blinked, walking up to her bedside and kneeling down, he placed his hand on her forhead, Her fever must be sky-rocketing he thought sadly. Maybe hatori was right... The god looked at his young friend. He cared very much for her, but this was ridicules and he knew it. Strokeing her face with his pale hand there is a knock on the door.

"Akito, Its me shigure, and Hatori, may we come in?"

"..."

Akito sighed, getting up and walking over to his window noislessly, He sat down getting into his normal position and replying to them emotionlessly.

" If you must go ahead, just be quiet, Miss. Tomo is tring to get some rest."

This caught the two by suprize. its been almost a week since akito has let them into that room. Opening the door shigure saunters into the room in his normal fasion. Today he was in his buisness uniform. Trailing behind him was hatori, dressed like normal. They both bow'd to show their respect to the god.

" May I have permission to continue Young tomo's check ups akito?"

"Yes, but make it quick. I myself am curious to if she is recovering or not."

"I too would love to know the results. But While we wait, Akito I must talk to you."

So shigure and akito left to the room next. Akito sits on another window sill and shigure next to him. Shigure gave him a charming smile.

"Now akito... I know as well as you do that you simply don't like our tohru-san, and you wish she would spill our secret so you can give her the boot... And you hate that shes takeing all your admiration from them and causeing all the others to turn against you, or am I wrong?"

" No as usual your right shigure, But what are you getting at?..."

"Well you want young kitten to get better am I right? Well maybe if you send her to live with me she'll cause havoc for tohru... And the others... you know to stir things up and cause mishap..."

Akito liked this... he didn't want to hand over /his/ Tomo-kun but he knew that it would be better for her health... He brushed black bangs from his eyes with a frail hand. Shigure was worried sick over his little neice... ok so she was his neice in law... not really related to him at all... but to him she was such a sweet girl... she needed to be away from this heavy place... but he never expected this...

"Alright, I give you my permission to take her, I'lll talk to her before, she is to stay with you until she is of better health then she is to come home, is that clear."

Akito looked at him threatening, shigure knew that look, he was to watch the girl liek a hawk and send ehr home when hatori agreed she was well.

"you've got yourself a deal akito, I'll make sure she returns back to normal."

He bow'd as they agree'd on this. Getting up and sighing akito walked into the other room, hatori looked at them shakeing his head. Packing up and walking over to the two. He wispers slightly.

"Shes Gotten worse, Fever shot up ten degrees, her breathing rougher, has she eaten anything akito?"

Shakeing his head, akito pushs past the dragon to get over to the bedside. Sighing he replies.

"I have givin shigure permission to her with him. She is to stay there until she is back to her perfect health."

Hatori looked at shigure suprized and shigure nodded, he was to tak eher today so akito told him to send for the maids to gather her clothing and other items. Then hatori and shigure went to his office to talk. Meanwhile akito sat next to his friend.

"Hear that Tomo-kun... Your going away for awhile, We need you to get better and this will help you... Dont be sad ok?... Now while your there, I have one mission for you... Make tohru Honda as miserable as possible..."

The sickly girl nodded, opening her droopy eyes softly before saying in a strangled tone.

"When Do I leave?"

"Today..."

The girl closed her eyes, nodding again and then passing out with a poof, a small black panther is all thats left to the girl and akito had to keep his face stony... for shigure came back and left with the kitten in his arms... Find out what happens next in chapter 4!

I dont own anyone but tomo Comment lots and I'll add the next chapter soon


End file.
